RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48 ---- Blizzardheart poked her head out of the nursery to watch the meeting. ~Patchfeather~ 14:57, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom couldn't help but to smile. "And a mighty catch. Keep going, you'll get even better." The gray tabby rose to her paws before pausing and grinning, twitching her whiskers in amusement. "Maybe we should go slap Creekfrost with it, he was saying that RockClan cats can't fish...that'll 'knock' some sense into him."Silverstar 19:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee let out a mrrow of amusement. "Say what about Creekfrost?" came Creekfrost's voice, returning in time to hear the end of Orchidbloom's sentence. He carried a squirrel. Meadowbee threw the fish at him, hitting him in the face, saying, "Catch!" just a heartbeat too late. ~Patchfeather~ 21:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Oh nothing, nothing..." The senior warrior grinned innocently, unable to hold back a chuckle as Meadowbee tossed the fish at the tom. She glanced back at Ashstorm. "How're things going over there?"Silverstar 21:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost glared at Meadowbee and gave her a playful bat. Ashstorm stared into the water. "Not seeing anything. I think Meadowbee scared them off." ~Patchfeather~ 21:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Just try moving down the stream. If they were scared off, they're likely hiding in the rocks. Y'know, you could always try to bait them out." Orchidbloom murmured, glancing down at the churning water.Silverstar 21:52, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded and pranced farther downstream. He hopped onto some rocks that poked out of the surface of the water and peered down. Meadowbee joined him excitedly, almost falling off the rocks. Creekfrost looked at Orchidbloom. "You know, I think we could teach every cat in RockClan how to fish. We'd be the only Clan who could..." he murmured, peering into the water, as if he were trying to stop himself from trying to catch the silver flashes himself. ~Patchfeather~ 22:25, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar looked at the cats, Well, this was definitly most of them. "Two cats, Rory and Caesar have joined RockClan, they are formar loners, they will join as apprentices with Whiskerclaw and Heathersun as thier mentors. Meanwhile, Fernpaw, a cat who used to be in our Clan and her kit Jewel will be joining." (Mink, totally forgot what you wanted Jewel's Clanname to be?) By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:52, August 27, 2016 (UTC) The senior warrior looked up at the black tom, only to grin playfully. "Oh? Weren't you the one who said RockClan cats couldn't fish, Creekfrost?" She teased him in a gentle tone, keeping an eye on Ashstorm and Meadowbee downstream, in case they fell in. Orchidbloom wasn't sure if they could swim or not, so she was prepared to jump in.Silverstar 14:12, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Now that I see it, it looks like it could be a great idea. And the stream usually doesn't freeze during leaf-bare, so we may be able to fish then," Creekfrost mewed, eyes locked on a fish and he shot out a paw, but was too slow, the silver shape zipping away. ---- Ashstorm showed Meadowbee his bear moves, snactching the fish in mid-air with his teeth. She tried it, only to get slapped in the face with a tail. ~Patchfeather~ 14:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom couldn't help but to twitch her whiskers in amusement at the sight of the fish getting revenge on Ashstorm. She then turned back to Creekfrost, flicking her tail. "I suppose I could teach some more cats...I do enjoy teaching them. I should probably start with my own apprentice first, I still need to take Sunpaw out."Silverstar 14:25, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost lashed his tail, realizing he hadn't been paying as much attention as he should to Smokepaw. "Perhaps later we could both bring our apprentices out and teach them," Creekfrost suggested. He thought that was a great idea. The two apprentices would probably also be pleased they were training together. ~Patchfeather~ 14:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Sounds like a fantastic idea," she was aware of how close the little family of four was, and knew that Smokepaw was the "big brother" and leader, and that her apprentice, Sunpaw, was...well...the troublesome one. But she also didn't want Cloudpaw to feel left out. "Maybe we should take the sisters as well, or just have those two hunt together while we train? I don't want them feeling left out."Silverstar 15:26, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "They may as well come, they'll be learning it too," Creekfrost mewed, then glanced at the sky. "We can come out when it's darker," he murmured half to himself. He knew Cloudpaw couldn't be in too much light. He went back to focusing on the fish in the stream. He recalled Ashstorm's first lesson with Orchidbloom. He made sure his shadow didn't touch the water and stayed as still as a rock. When a fish came within reach, he flashed out a paw and hooked it into the the air, digging his claws into it and pulling it closer to shore, where he killed it by nipping it's spine. ~Patchfeather~ 15:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Good idea." Orchidbloom went silent as she watched Creekfrost fish, and let out a soft snort as he caught it. "What did I tell you? RockClan cats can fish! Even Mr. Creekfrost can. Not half bad, huh?"Silverstar 16:57, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, with the fish hanging from his mouth. He had to admitt, fishing was funner then he expected. He'd never liked water, but perhaps he could give it a chance. Maybe RockClan cats could even swim at some point! it was an exciting thought. He hid the fish under the shade of a rock and padded back down to the stream. He paused for a moment to watch Ashstorm hook a fish and toss it through the air, while Meadowbee reached up and caught it in her teeth. Pride swelled in Creekfrost's chest. It was so nice having Meadowbee back. ~Patchfeather~ 19:05, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom gave her pelt a quick shake to remove the water from it. She wasn't interested in getting chilled, despite her great amount of affection for the water. "I guess the next step is teaching you two how to properly swim, no?" The senior warrior called to the two fishing cats down the stream.Silverstar 21:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm pufffed out his chest in pride. "I know how to swim already! Talonfang was pretty good, she taught me. But there may be some stuff I don't know, so I'll pay attention." Meanwhile Meadowbee gave the water a fretful look. "I guess..." he murmured, with a nasty blue glare on the water. ~Patchfeather~ 22:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe we'll have to work on some water-battle-moves later on?" She then trotted towards the stream before slinking into it. "It's shallow here, so we don't have to worry about anyone...drowning."Silverstar 22:08, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm padded into the water, as if not even realizing it was there, and began to swim with strong, swift strokes. Meadowbee approaced more wary, placing one paw slowly into the water, shaking the water off, putting it back in to get wet once more, until she gave up and carefully waded out farther. Creekfrost stayed on the shore for a moment, with a thoughtful look, then waded in, flinching at the cold. ~Patchfeather~ 22:12, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "It's basically like running...but while floating in the water. Just make sure you keep your head up as high as you can, and swim strongly." Orchidbloom let the stream tug at her coat gently before she pulled her legs in, letting herself float.Silverstar 22:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee moved to deeper water and tried the floating-running thing. She was unstable at first but got her balence. The water was starting to feel much more welcoming now that she was used to the cold heaviness of it. Creekfrost carefully padded over the pebbly bottom until he was standing on the tips of his toes. He was not keen on floating. ~Patchfeather~ 22:35, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded at Meadowbee and continued to float, eventually floating past Creekfrost and gazing at him with an energetic look. "C'mon Creekfrost, swim! If you just stand there, you'll only get colder, and probably get stuck there after a while."Silverstar 22:42, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost stilled didn't move. Ashstorm swam slowly over and little pushed Creekfrost into the deeper water. Creekfrost unsheathed his claws, trying to find something to grasp on, but felt nothing. This made him start to panic and thrash around. ~Patchfeather~ 22:50, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw waited for the ceremony to finish. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 22:51, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom shook the water from her head as it splashed onto her. "Just paddle, before you drown all of us."Silverstar 22:58, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost stopped his legs from flailing, and paddled more slowly. His heart began to stop pounding and he relaxed a little, but still felt a bit uneasy. "There, you've got it," Meadowbee mewed a few tail-lengths away. ~Patchfeather~ 23:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "We'll have to call him 'Creekfish' soon." Orchidbloom responded, proceeding to float around the stream.Silverstar 23:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded agreement. "Can we do water battle moves?" he asked. ~Patchfeather~ 23:11, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "I suppose we can now." Orchidbloom folded her legs back out, letting them touch the stream's rocky bottom. "But we have to be careful, water battle moves can be very fatal towards the target."Silverstar 23:14, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "We'll be super careful," Meadowbee promised. She realized she really liked water. She looked over to Creekfrost, he looked far much more like his normal calm self now. ~Patchfeather~ 23:19, August 27, 2016 (UTC)\\ "Fernpaw can be a warrior, her name will be Fernsnow, Jewel will be called Mistypaw, and her mentor can be Whiskerclaw." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:23, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "For this, you guys will have to be able to go underwater and hold your breath." Orchidbloom explained, propelling herself around the three cats smoothly. "This move will make those who cannot swim panic, especially if they go under and don't know how to hold their breath."Silverstar 23:27, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded, then dove under the water, holding his breath. Meadowbee followed slowly, while Creekfrost kept his nose and eyes and ears above water. ~Patchfeather~ 23:34, August 27, 2016 (UTC) The gray classic tabby glanced over at Creekfrost stubbornly. "Unless you intend on putting a lilypad on your head as disguise, which still won't work, you need to get...all of you under water."Silverstar 23:36, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost glared at her and sank the rest of the way. He sighed under the water, bubbles shattering the surface, as he felt felt pebbles underpaw. It wasn't as deep as he thought. ~Patchfeather~ 23:39, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan